<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunburn by changez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717246">Sunburn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez'>changez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sunburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunburn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bodhi was sitting on the cough, flipping through his and Cassian’s Netflix, when Cassian came huffing back into their apartment. Seeing Cassian sweating and panting always interested Bodhi but as the man made his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Bodhi had different things on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassian! You’re burned to a crisp! I’ve honestly never seen someone so sunburned before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassian paused and ran into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. I forgot to put on lotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Let me grab the aloe vera. Just sit down on the couch. Aw baby, I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassian sat down and pulled his soaking shirt off, pulling out his phone and looking in the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really bad. I hope it doesn’t peel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodhi came to the couch, aloe vera in hand. “If we keep treating it with this I don’t think you will. Turn around sweetie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodhi carefully and delicately started rubbing the aloe vera onto Cassian. Normally such an act as rubbing the bare shoulders of his boyfriend would lead to something exciting, but as Bodhi kept applying the gel, he knew they wouldn’t be having sexy times for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassian sighed. “I can’t believe I forgot lotion. Getting dressed for work in the morning is going to suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodhi rubbed his shoulders. “We’ll just keep applying the aloe vera. This one has lidocaine in it so it should help with the pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Bodhi was sure he’d covered every inch of burned skin, he set the bottle down and grabbed some ice packs from the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not feel it now, but trust me, you’re gonna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassian nodded, taking an ice pack and placing it on his neck. He placed another ice pack on his lower back and hissed before leaning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna be able to sleep well, am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodhi laughed, pulling up Netflix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binge a show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassian nodded, taking Bodhi’s free hand and squeezing it. Bodhi was pretty sure that was the most contact they were going to have for a few days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>